warfacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Warface Wiki
WARFACE has no story line but is a completely online game, made with cryengin and crytec. it has two modes: co-op and VS. As players play and complete matches, they will earn experience points (XP), Warface Dollars ($), and vendor points (VP); how much is earned varies depending on the number of players in the lobby (in order to prevent or reduce potential boosting among players), how quickly the match is finished, and the amount of score and kills. Warface Dollars can be used to purchase certain weapons and items for the player's classes, while Vendor points contribute toward unlocking new items for purchase in one of three categories: Weapons, Outfits, and Equipment. Booster packs are available for sale in the in-game store, allowing the player to earn additional XP, $, and VP. Classes The game features four different classes: Rifleman, Medic, Engineer, and Sniper. The main functions of each class perform in a similar manner to those in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Each class has its own unique type of primary weapons and "Special Action" and are each uniquely suited for different roles. *'Rifleman': The balanced class, a Rifleman is all providing cover fire and is the driving force in the team. Made for close to medium range combat scenarios, thanks to either their assault rifles or light machine guns. A Rifleman's Special Action is resupplying ammo to their teammates and themselves while in combat. *'Medic': The Medic class is built for close combat, equipped with shotguns. The Medic has the ability to heal themselves and their allies. Fallen allies can be revived with a defibrillator. *'Engineer': The Engineer is tactically equipped for close to medium range, equipped with either submachine guns or compact assault rifles. The class's Special Action is the ability to restore allies' armor as well as their own. Engineers can also plant claymores that detonate on a moment's notice. *'Sniper': The Sniper class is silent but deadly. Equipped for long range combat scenarios with sniper rifles, a Sniper's Special Action is the ability to take down critical targets from long range. All weapons in the game have different names for copyright reasons. For example, the Rifleman's starting primary is the M4A1, but is referred to as the R4A1 in-game There are six multiplayer game modes in Warface, only four of which are available on the Xbox 360 version. Each game mode has their own exclusive set of maps. All game modes and maps can support up to a maximum of 16 players. GAME MODES *'Team Deathmatch' - Standard game mode, team versus team. Reach maximum kills to achieve victory. *'Free For All' - One player against everyone else. Reach maximum kills or have the most points to achieve victory. *'Plant The Bomb' - One team must plant the bomb in the enemy base. The other team defends. Sides are exchanged after five rounds. Best six out of 10. *'Storm' - Capture three points on the map in succession. The other team must defend those points from the attacking team. Sides are exchanged when the time expires. *'Capture' - A variation of capture the flag, where players must simultaneously protect their own warhead while bringing the enemy's back to base. (not yet available on Xbox 360) *'Destruction' - Deliver three air strikes on the enemy position. One team must hold the position on the map located in the center of the map. (not yet available on Xbox 360) Co-Op In addition to competitive multiplayer, Warface supports cooperative multiplayer for up to five players. There are a total of seven mission types, only six of which are also on the Xbox 360. *'Initiation' - Serves as a warm-up for players new to Co-Op. Consists of simply clearing a village of hostile Blackwood forces. *'Apache' - Destroy a Blackwood Ka-50 helicopter. *'Arena' - Hold your ground and defend a city from incoming Blackwood troops. *'Convoy' - Intelligence has reported that the enemy is building fortifications in this region. Support our vehicles in locating and destroying them. *'Mech' - Find the secret weapon named "Mech 2300" within the village. *'Safari' - Mount a friendly transport and clear the path of Blackwood enemies. *'Tower Raid' - Eliminate a high-ranking Blackwood official while fighting through each floor, swarming with enemies. (not yet available on Xbox 360) Chester Lidden